


Dinner

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry's dinner plans go south.





	Dinner

Harry stood in front of the mirror, swished his hips, and smiled. It was only at times like this, that he felt alive and like himself. He had splurged a bit today and wore make-up with his new outfit.

Today he was in black lace-up fishnet thigh-highs (with a matching garter, thank you very much). His super tiny four-inch gingham school skirt. A small pearl silk shirt, tied in the front. Topped off with small high heels (only 2 inches, because Severus liked him being shorter. He liked feeling his lover tower over him too. It made him feel pretty.)

He had foregone wearing panties this time round. He sat demurely at the dining table and waited for his lover to come home. 

He had prepared Severus' favorite meal. (With help from the Hogwarts House-elves. Who insisted that they be allowed to make the pudding for the Sirs' Anniversary Celebration. Even if it was a small celebration for two.)

Harry had purchased (and was using) a custom butt plug that read 'Git's Bitch'. A joke that would either piss off his lover or make him laugh.

He sat demurely on the couch for a full fifteen seconds, before he got up and straightened the flower arrangement near the front door.

He sat back on the couch and sprawled out, trying to look casual and sexy; only to curse when he knocked the lamp down.

With a sigh, he leaned over to get the wayward light. He was so caught up, that he did not hear Severus come in. "Now, _this_ is a nice treat to come home to," he said as he grabbed his lover's upturned ass.

Without a hello, or fuck you, the man pulled our Harry's butt plug (not uttering a word about _the words_ ) and began tongue fucking his lover's hole in earnest.

"Fu-fuck," he managed to pant out. He wanted to point out the warm meal on the table in the next room, but fuck if he could find the words.

"Good idea." He heard the rustling of robes, felt the lubricating spell hit his ass, and then felt Severus sliding inside.

Harry hissed at the sudden intrusion, Severus usually spent hours torturing him before he finally fucked him. Today, his cranky lover seemed to be in a good mood and in a hurry. "Pump your cock, Harry. Let me feel how much you love my cock filling your ass."

He didn't need to be told twice. His jerks his cock in time with Severus' thrusts, and in less than a minute was coming on the back of the couch. "So good," his lover ground out as he emptied inside of Harry.

"What was with the rush?" he finally asked once he caught his breath.

"Shit, get dressed."

"What? Why?"

"Because your friends are throwing us an anniversary party. Thankfully, the house elves managed to stall them. Otherwise, they would have come in to the sight of me plowing your arse."

Harry cursed and got dressed. He loved his friends, but he had told them he had everything in order. He sat down to the meal with his lover, just as the assholes invaded their privacy. Next time, he would just allow them to see just how well he served his man, and how good Severus was and tending to his needs. Modesty be damned, he just wanted a quiet night of buggering with his husband.

~Fin~


End file.
